gtaxfilesivfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnathon Price
Johnathon Anthony Price, also known by his moniker as The Custodian, is the Director of Prospero Operations. He is a highly intelligent, methodical, and mysterious leader who prefers to stick to the shadows. He rose to the position of Director of Prospero in 1985 following his highly decorated career as a CIA Agent, and the death of former Prospero Director Henry Bouer. Biography Background Price was born in White Wood Estates, Las Venturas. His wealthy background allowed him to attend private education, where he performed exceptionally well in both academic as well as practical subjects. He sought an official career, and joined the CIA immediately following his exit from education. In 1976, Price met and befriended both Alex Carter and Cody Davis, and took the name 'Custodian' for himself. In 1984, his wife, Lana Price, gave birth to their baby daughter, Kylie Price. However, Lana passed away during childbirth, a fact which haunted him for the rest of his life. In 1985, he was 'selected' to become Director of Prospero following the Death of Henry Bouer, and thus transferred from the CIA, despite having no prior dealings or interaction with Prospero. In reality, he had done extensive research regarding the organisation, and realised that the kind of objects that the it dealt with might have been able to help Kylie, who had recently been diagnosed with terminal cancer. As a result, he worked to rig the Director selection so that he was the best candidate. As Director, he was meant to vaguely be a 'puppet', that is to say under the control of government officials, and implementing their policy. However, he had his own agenda, and ignored their strategy in place of his own, which involved devoting considerable resources to the acquisition of objects with suspected healing properties. He also requested that Alex Carter and Cody Davis transfer to Prospero, and used them as a team to accomplish operations which would otherwise be considered impossible. Attempted Assassination In 1994, shortly before OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE, Prospero Agent Katie Downes attempted to assassinate The Custodian. Downes had managed to discover that The Custodian was performing off-the-books 'cloak and dagger' operations to recover objects without the general knowledge of Prospero. In particular, he was using questionable, and in some cases outright illegal, tactics in order to acquire them. In addition, she discovered that eliminating any Agents that learned of anything even remotely pointing towards his activities. Attempting to stop The Custodian, she went to confront him at his office. However, before she was able to kill him, she was shot and killed by Agent Carter with a bullet to the head. Following Downes' assassination attempt, The Custodian assigned Carter and Davis as his personal bodyguards, and withdrew them from all field operations. OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE ''Main article: OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE'' Also in 1994, The Custodian was able to learn of an object with not just theorised healing powers, but confirmed. This object was in the possession of The Black Hand, and as a result, he put together an operation to retrieve it. Carter and Davis were the obvious choices for this mission due to their record, however, due to the recent attempt on his life, he still wanted them at his side. In their stead, he opted to send two of his other high accomplished Agents, namely Sarah Williams and Jack Hunter. The Custodian was so confident in their abilities that he pre-emptively drew up paperwork for their promotions to Senior Special Agent. When the operation was launched, it ended in a complete failure. Jack was killed, the healing object was completely destroyed. Naturally, The Custodian was furious, having lost what would have certainly been the magic bullet to cure Kylie. As a result, he tore up the paperwork for Sarah's promotion, and even considered having her killed for a while. In the end, however, he settled with demoting her to MAS Staff and assigning her as Prospero H.Q.s receptionist. Advent of the Myths When the Advent of the Myths began, The Custodian began to receive reports of anomalous activity and sightings around San Andreas. When it became clear that sightings of anomalous entities were legitimate, he worked to keep it not only a secret from the public, but also his government higher-ups, as he believed that researching the myths might produce something to help Kylie. He dispatched dozens of Agents to all manor of locations, either in direct response to a sighting, or pre-emptively. This strategy, combined with diligently confiscating materials and swearing witnesses to silence, allowed him to keep the Advent completely under wraps. Meeting The Custodian When CJ returned from his hunt for the Yeti, The Custodian requested that CJ meet him in his office immediately for a debriefing. The two talked about what had happened and what was going on, as well as what was to happen next. The Custodian sent CJ to investigate The Panopticon under the guise of wanting to cover all angles in preparation for the next myth attack. In reality, The Custodian was testing his theory about the appearance order of the myths, and sent CJ since he had already proved himself capable. A Face of Leather The Custodian debriefed CJ after the latter returned from The Panopticon. Whilst The Custodian congratulated him on a successful mission, CJ questioned him on how he knew he would find something at The Panopticon. The Custodian dismissed this, saying that it was a guess and that he did not know for certain that he would find something. Alongside that, The Custodian also expressed disdain in the fact that CJ was being followed. Alarmed, and not wanting that person (Eve Matthews) to interfere in his operations, he ordered CJ to track them down and kill them. Snake in the Grass Following On The Trail, The Custodian met with CJ again. CJ reported that he found and eliminated both Ghostface and Jason Voorhees, and found Eve dead near to Shady Creeks Cabin. The Custodian congratulated CJ on his success, but also expressed his concern that there were myths he didn't know about. Beginning to trust in CJ's capabilities, he chose to send CJ to K.A.C.C. Military Fuels which had recently gone dark. When CJ returned, he was furious that the Ninja Lizard was being held and researched there, and told The Custodian that the Lizard was the source of the events at the base. CJ urged The Custodian to look at the results of his actions, but The Custodian denied any knowledge of what was going on at the base, and said that the military were acting of their own accord. This was a lie, and The Custodian was fully endorsing the experiments, but since CJ didn't reveal that he'd seen a Prospero car on the K.A.C.C. parking lot, The Custodian believed CJ to be convinced for the meantime. The Plot Thickens Later, The Custodian journeyed to the abandoned warehouse at Fallen Tree along with Carter and Davis, and met with the business owners once more. He discussed details related to the acquisition of the myth, and arranged to sell it to Henry Buffett. He told Buffett that he "expected swift results", and then left after Leatherface was taken away in a Cargobob helicopter. Out of Mind Sometime later, The Custodian asked Sarah to phone CJ and tell him to investigate Northstar Rock. Fleeing from Prospero CJ, having learned of The Custodian's schemes, returned to Prospero H.Q. in order to confront him. The Custodian, recognising that CJ knew, sent loyal Agents to try and kill him, whilst he prepared his escape. CJ, with the help of Sarah, eventually managed to reach the officers floor of the H.Q. As Agents Carter and Davis prepared to engage, The Custodian told them to stand down so that they could talk. After a brief conversation, more loyal Agents arrived, and distracted CJ and Sarah whilst he, Carter, and Davis made their escape to the roof. They then flew away in a helicopter, much to the chagrin of CJ and Sarah who narrowly missed them. Showdown at Satellite Site Omega After arriving at Satellite Site Omega, The Custodian dismissed all of the staff on-site there, attempting to protect them from the events that would take place when CJ and Sarah would almost certainly arrive. Then then journeyed down to the medical area, and spent time watching his daughter Kylie in sorrow that he may be prevented from being able to help her. CJ and Sarah later arrived as expected, and The Custodian send Carter and Davis to attempt to stop them. However, Carter and Davis were unsuccessful, and The Custodian soon found himself with two guns pointed as his head as he stared through the observation glass. They demanded answers, but eventually pieced together what was going on in lieu of his silence. He then told them that they were looking at his daughter, Kylie, who was suffering from terminal cancer with only a few weeks left to live. The two then offered him a deal: They pretend they haven't found him, and he spends Kylie's remaining time with her before she passes, turning himself in once she does. Death In the aftermath of the confrontation at Satellite Site Omega, The Custodian is killed. The person responsible depends on the ending the player achieves: * Neutral Ending: If CJ has a high relationship score with Sarah, and a low score with The Custodian, The Custodian will become hostile, believing that they won't remain true to their word and will turn him in as soon as they leave the facility. CJ and Sarah are then forced to shoot and kill him. * Bad Ending: If CJ has a low relationship score with both Sarah and The Custodian, The Custodian will become hostile, believing that they won't remain true to their word and will turn him in as soon as they leave the facility. They are then forced to shoot and kill him, but not before he manages to mortally wound Sarah. * Good Ending (Canon Ending): If CJ has high relationship score with both The Custodian and Sarah, The Custodian believes them to be true to their word, and confrontation is avoided. They agree to leave him to spend his daughter's remaining time with her before she passes, and the two of them then leave. However, Eve, who has followed the two of them to Satellite Site Omega, shoots The Custodian dead in cold blood. Relationships Family Lana Price Lana was The Custodian's wife, and the mother of Kylie Price. Johnathon and Lana were extremely close, and he was extremely distraught when she passed away giving birth to Kylie. Kylie Price Kylie Price is the terminally ill daughter of The Custodian. He shares a somewhat distant relationship with her due to his responsibility and intentions as Director of Prospero, because it pains him to be around her knowing she doesn't have much time left, and because she reminds him of his loss of Lana. He spends as much time with her as he can, however he feels that the more time he spends with her, the less time he spends searching for something to cure her. List of Appearances * X-Files IV Storymode Gallery CustodianChar.jpg The Custodian 1.jpg The Custodian 2.jpg 27. Personnel Documentation - The Custodian Redacted.jpg 28. Personnel Documentation - The Custodian Main.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 09.07.2016 - 14.03.39.22.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 07.08.2017 - 11.57.06.12.png Category:Characters Category:Prospero